What I want
by Pyro Dragon 117
Summary: (Takes place in no particualr timeline) Pietro reflects on what he wants most in the world, which is the one thing he can't have. LancePietro slash. No like, no read!


Disclaimer: I own nothing... DAMN IT ALL TO THE DEPTHS OF HELL!!!!! Or Kitty's bedroom... ::Shivers::

Title: What I Want

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Lance/Pietro

Warnings: OOCness, slash, maybe a little angst...? I can't really tell. Oh, and some Kitty bashing

Author's Note: My first Evo fic. Takes place in no particular timeline, so basically an AU

::Pietro's POV::

Once, when I was little, a teacher told the class: "You can't always have what you want." A lot of people don't understand this; they think that everything will be fine and their lives will work out to the best. Other people can't accept the fact and think they _will_ get everything they want and that their lives will always be wonderful (these are usually the people whose lives turn out to be shit holes). Some people realize the fact and accept it, not minding all that much when they don't get what they want because they realize that it can't always work out like that. Then there's me. A person who understood the concept, but couldn't really relate to it. Why? Because I had never really, truly, wanted anything. I had a lot of things that other people wanted, but I didn't really want them.

It's kind of difficult to explain, and easier to understand with an example. Like when I was six and my father bought me my own bike with just two wheels. I learned to ride it. All of the kids at school thought that I looked so cool riding my bike, and they all wanted a two wheeler and wanted to learn to ride it. But in all honesty, I could've cared lass about having a two-wheeler and knowing how to ride it. It was something I had gotten, not something that I had wanted.

And that was pretty much how my life was. When I thought about it, there was nothing I really wanted. And I don't mean like "I never wanted that candy bar" or "I didn't want that hug." Those were fleeting wants that were too insignificant to even be remembered. I just had a lot of things that I never really wanted, but got anyway. Like in my tenth birthday, when my father took me to a beach for the day. I hadn't really wanted it; he just gave it to me. That's not to say I wasn't happy; it just hadn't been something I had wanted, or felt like I wanted.

Probably the best example of this was when my mutant power's surfaced. Super speed was something that was given to me, not something I had wanted. I loved it, of course, but I had never wanted it. It just came. It was always like that. Things were given to me, stuff happened to me, but none of it I really wanted.

Which is why I find it kind of ironic that the one thing that I have ever wanted is the one thing I can't have?

What, you ask, could it be that the great Pietro Maximoff wants that he can't have? Well, I'll give you a clue. He has the power to make earthquakes. Now, let's see if your brains can process this so tiny of a clue that it can't possible even count as a clue and will in no way help you.

Yeah, I know I'm being a cocky sarcastic bastard. But I don't give a damn. Lance Alvers is the one thing I have ever wanted, and he's the one of the only things I will never be able to have. The boy's straighter than a ruler, and he has a girlfriend; that damn Kitty Pryde (whom I have taken the liberty of nicknaming "Shitty"). He spends all his free time with her, and it pisses me off and shatters my soul to no end. She's a bitch. She says 'like' every five seconds. She's a prep. She's and X-geek. She's a hyper, annoying girl with enough happiness radiating off her to make _Barney_ faint. And yet he still chose her. I have gone over it in my mind a thousand times, and I _still_ can't figure it why Lance chose her of all people. I'm not saying that I can't understand why he chose her over me (because I can), but I just don't understand why he chose her in general.

I guess it all goes back to the wanting issue. Kitty must have something that Lance wants that no one else has or can give him (although I can't imagine what that might be, apart from being a valley girl who can phase through walls). That's the only reason I can see him being with her, because she doesn't seen like the type of girl who's an easy screw. But then again, who knows?

It would be great if that really was all Lance wanted Kitty for. Just sex. The relationship would be over in a few weeks, tops. Kitty just isn't the type of person to want a relationship like that, no matter how much she likes the guy. And if Lance didn't want Kitty for anything more than sex, then he wouldn't yield to her. Lance never yields to something he doesn't want.

There I go with the want thing again. The way I view the world, it all boils down to want, and the determination to fulfill the want. If someone wants to make a lot of money, and they have the determination and the motive to go through with it, then things will probably work out for them. Then there are those who want things, but don't have the determination or motive to do it. I'm one of those people. I want to tell Lance that I love him and that I want him, but I don't because no good would come out of telling him, and because I'm too scared to. I'm scared of the pain that will come with rejection. I'm scared that if I tell him, he'll leave my life forever. At least now we're friends and we can talk and touch each other without it being uncomfortable.

So, even thought I want Lance, even thought he's the only thing I have ever, truly wanted, even thought my soul shatters into millions of pieces when I think about him and Shitty, I can't have him. I can relate to the saying now. You can't always have what you want. I can't have what I want, and that's how it will be, always.

(A/N: Or so he thinks... Grins)

::Normal POV::

Pietro flipped through the channels uncharacteristically slow. It was night and the speed demon hadn't been able to sleep. Lance had gone out at around seven, and was not back yet. The time was now twelve thirty, and Pietro was getting worried. Not that he really needed t, as Lance was perfectly capable of protecting himself, but he couldn't help it. He did want anything to happen to the brunette.

He groaned. Worrying was not helping him It was stressing him out and that was going to affect him enough so that people would start to get suspicious. That was something that he didn't need; people on his back, demanding to know what was wrong. And if he accidentally let something about his feelings for Lance slip... He didn't want to think about it.

Sighing, the azure eyed boy turned off the TV and made his way to the kitchen. _Maybe some cocoa or something will help me,_ he thought, searching through the cupboards for something warm to drink. He found a packet of herbal tea, and made that. He didn't bother keeping the noise level down. No one else was home; Todd and Fred at a concert in another city (away for the weekend), Wanda out in town and Lance with his damn girlfriend, Shitty Pryde.

Pietro chuckled at the nickname. He was quite proud of himself for thinking it up. And it fit so well. She really was full of shit. He was almost positive Kitty was using Lance for... something. He wasn't sure what, bit it couldn't be good because this was 'Shitty' and she was evil and a bitch and she deserved to burn in hell and die and...

He was so wrapped up in his evil musings about Kitty that he failed to notice Lance coming home and into the kitchen. It wasn't even until the earth-shaker had put his hand on the speed demon's shoulder that Pietro even registered there was someone in the house.

"Pie? You okay?" Lance asked as his hand settled on the other's shoulder.

Pietro, not having expected the action, jumped, causing the table to rock and the cup of tea to spill on him.

"OW!"

Lance laughed. "Nice," he said, amusement dripping from his voice like honey.

Pietro glared at him. "Shut up and help me," he grumbled.

Lance laughed again and threw a dish towel at the other, who caught it and began cleaning up the mess.

"Why are you drinking tea, anyway?" the chocolate eyed boy asked.

"I wanted something warm to drink," was the response.

"Why didn't you have coffee or something?"

"Un, because you banned me from it?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't here, and neither was anyone else. There would've been no one to stop you," Lance pointed out.

Pietro took a second to process this information, then broke into the stream of curses.

The pair had gone up to Pietro's bedroom so he could change out of his now wet clothes. Of course, the speedster was finding this very difficult. Why? Because Lance was sitting on the bed. And with Lance sitting on the bed, Pietro's hormone levels were going insane. He was blushing bright red as he pulled on a pair of blue plaid flannel pajama pants, and was surprised that the brunette had not yet asked what was wrong with him.

As he finished pulling on a raggedy blue t-shirt, his azure eyes looked over at the object of his affections. Lance had not said anything since they had entered the room. Not usually one for silence, this was not normal behavior for the rock-tumbler. Pietro frowned. "Lance? What's up?" he asked cautiously, not wanting to upset him on accident.

There was a moment of silence between the two before Lance said: "I dumped Kitty."

Pietro head snapped up. "What?" he said, desperately trying to ignore the inner part of him that was screaming in joy, and the heavenly chorus of "Hallelujah!" that seemed to be coming from somewhere above him. "Why?"

"She wasn't what I wanted."

Blue eyes blinked. "I don't understand..."

"It's hard to explain. It's like, I thought I wanted her, but when I actually was with her I realized that I wanted something else. Something she couldn't give to me. And I realized that what she couldn't give to me was what I wanted most. So I dumped her." Pietro searched for any sings of regret or guilt in Lance's eyes. He almost squealed in delight when he found none.

"How'd she take it?" he asked, grinning.

The brunette snorted, but Pietro could see a smile on his lips. "Terrible. As soon as I told her we were over she went into a fit, screaming at me and telling me I was a heartless bastard. Then she accused me of cheating on her with various people."

"Who?"

Lance groaned and ran his fingers through his hair, but the smile never left his face. "Let's see... It stared with Rogue (Pietro giggled a little bit), then Jean, then Tabitha (Pietro tried to cover his laughter), then Storm, then WANDA (Pietro burst into laughter)... She even accused me of going out with Mystique." Lance grinned. "How fucked up in that?"

"Pretty fucked up," the younger said, still laughing. "Anyone else?"

"Well, after she ran out of girl, she started accusing me of going out with boys."

Pietro stopped laughing looked up at him for any signs of not wanting to talk about it, but Lance was still grinning. So Pietro grinned back. "And?" he said, edging the other boy on.

"First it was Wagner, then Summers (Pietro started laughing again), then Daniels, then Wolverine (Pietro was howling with laughter), then Todd and then Fred (Pietro had tears streaming down his face, and by now Lance was laughing too), then Magneto, of all people..."

Pietro swore he was going to die laughing. Kitty was actually stupid enough to believe Lance might be going out with anyone of those people That girl was seriously lacking in the I.Q. department.

"God damn, she's an idiot," he said, wiping the remainder of tears from his eyes. "Anyone else?"

Lance's (who had been grinning up to this point) face hardened. He frowned and his face took on a shape that told Pietro the brunette had something he should to say, but couldn't, or didn't want to, for fear of what might happen as a result.

"Lance?" he asked softly.

Lance was silent for a minute. Then...

"She accused me of going out with you."

The smaller boy's body stiffened considerably. "Did she say why?" he asked hesitantly, almost afraid to find out...

"She said... She aid all the clues pointed to it. Like how you're my best friend, and how whenever she bad mouth's you, I'm always defending you. And she also says you're always watching me, even the middle of a fight, and vice versa." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair again. "I suppose what she said made sense but I still told her she was crazy. She just called me a gay bastard that had no regard for the feelings of others." He looked at Pietro. "Am I like that?"

The speed demon shook his head. "No. No, and if she thinks that, then she didn't deserve you in the first place. You're an asshole sometimes, but you have regard for others feelings, to a certain extent. Sure, if you budge someone in a line and they don't like it, you don't care, but if you make someone cry then you try and make up for it. Unless it's an X-Geek or someone else you really hate, you have plenty of regard for other people's feelings. Kitty's just blinded by her disbelief that you dumped her, since she never thought it would happen."

The rock-tumbler gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"She thought that you really liked her, and that you would never leave her. So she never prepared herself, even a little, for rejection. She liked you a lot, Lance. Whether it was sincere or just because she thought you were hot I can't say, but she never thought you'd leave her. And when you did, well... She was shocked and started accusing you of things to cover up how much she hurt," Pietro explained, eyes never leaving Lance's. "But don't feel guilty. If she's not what you wanted, then she has no right to make you try and stay with her, just because she wants you. And, frankly, she's a bitch. She doesn't deserve you, Lance. And you've nothing to be condemned to staying with her if you don't want to." The speedster didn't feel at all guilty about what he said about Kitty. _Bitch deserves it,_ he thought bitterly._ She has no right to make Lance feel anything but happy and wanted..._

Lance smiled at him. It was one of those rare, genuine smiles that was reserved for seldom people. "Thanks, Pie," he said.

Pietro just nodded. While he was happy that Lance had dumped Shitty, he was still sad, because he still didn't have a chance. But he wanted to know exactly what Lance wanted in a girl. Maybe he could help the boy find someone that he did want...

"Um, Lance?" he asked.

"What?"

"You said that Kitty wasn't what you wanted. If she's not, then what exactly do you want?" Pietro vaguely wondered if was going to have to think up nicknames for any of the other X-Geeks.

Lance was silent at first. When he finally spoke, it was hesitant, almost as if he didn't want to say it. "It's... private."

"So private you can't even tell me?"

"Yeah, Sorry..." the brunette looked to see if he had hurt the other boy in any way.

"It's ok," the younger replied. "I was just curious."

They lapsed into silence for a bit. Then Lance asked:

"What is it you want, Pietro?"

Pietro was startled by the question. Knowing full well what he wanted, but not being able to tell Lance he said, "It's ... private also."

The rock-tumbler chuckled. "Interesting. Tell you what; you tell me your secret and I'll tell you mine. What is it that you want?"

The speed demon stood still for a second, before walking over and sitting on the bed. He put his hand on Lance's shoulder and then asked, "Promise you won't kill me?"

"I promise."

_Yeah, right,_ Pietro thought, but he didn't say so out loud. He wasn't going to lie. He was tired of running away from his problems, he was tired of having his heart break every time Lance looked at someone else. At least if he told Lance, he would have a legitimate reason for wanting to die. As it was, the snowy-haired boy might actually have a chance, because he didn't know for sure if Lance wanted him or not. It was more likely the latter, but he couldn't be sure. He wanted to tell Lance exactly what he wanted. And this might have been the only opportunity to say it without backing out. So, taking a deep breath, he whispered, "You."

The brunette snapped his head up to look at the younger boy. "What?"

Pietro took another deep breath and repeated: "You. I've always wanted you. Ever since I first saw you, you were the only thing I ever, TRULY wanted. I mean it, too." He looked at the other boy, staring into chocolate brown eyes with his azure orbs. "I love you. And I really, truly, want you."

His gaze dropped to the mattress. There. He had said it. Now he was going to have to face the consequences. There was a movement from Lance and the speedster clenched his eyes shut, preparing himself for whatever was to come. So, of course, he was absolutely shocked and entirely unprepared for what came.

Lance didn't yell at or punch him. Instead, he caught the smaller boy's chin between his thumb and forefinger, forcing the other to look at him. Pietro was utterly confused, and extremely unprepared for what came next.

"Do you mean that?" the earth shaker whispered softly, bringing their faces close together.

Pietro, too shocked that he wasn't being yelled at to speak, just nodded.

Lance grinned. "Good," he breather against Pietro's skin, and then he crushed their lips together in a bruising but very passionate kiss.

The speed demon was, to put it VERY lightly, dumfounded. He just sat there like an idiot, trying to process what the hell was going on. Lance was **_kissing_** him. This was real, not a dream. Pietro put these two facts together. And then mentally kicked himself for hesitating so long. Quickly he wrapped his arms around Lance's neck, hugging the older boy closer to him. The brunette cocked his head, in an attempt to get better access to the other's mouth.

Azure eyes slipped shut, and he felt something run across his lower lip. Taking a guess as to what it was, the snowy-haired boy parted his lips, and moaned as he felt Lance's tongue slide into his mouth.

Lance grinned as heard Pietro moan. He wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, pulling him closer. Now having even better access to his mouth, Lance let his tongue explore the wet cavern. He felt the speedster's tongue begin to move, and soon it became a battle for dominance. The brunette, not wanting to give in to the smaller boy, unwrapped his arms from around Pietro's waist and slipped them under his shirt. He ran his hands up the other's chest, lightly brushing his nipples. This evicted a moan from Pietro, and Lance took the opportunity to dominate the kiss.

It lasted for about another minute, before the broke apart for air. Lance noticed that pout on Pietro's face. "What?"

"You cheated," the younger accused.

Lance grinned. "All's fair in love and war, speedy," he teased.

Pietro smiled. "But you still cheated."

Lance just laughed and pushed the pale boy back onto the mattress.

Pyro: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!! My first Evo fic! And my second one shot! I feel so happy.... Then again maybe that's the ten pixie sticks I just ate... OH WELL!!! ::Starts dancing around like a hyper freak... which she is::

Review! Flames shall be used to further fuel my hatred for my parents (don't ask) but constructive criticism shall be accepted happily


End file.
